jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Weekly Shōnen Jump
(October 1969 – current) |category = |country = |language = |price = 230 yen - 280 yen |publisher = Shueisha |editor = Third Editing Unit of Weekly Shonen Jump's Editorial Department |date = July 2, 1968 (August 1, 1968 - Ongoing) |circulation = 2.4 million (2015) |medium = |website = Weekly Shonen Jump Official Website }} is a weekly [[wikipedia:shōnen manga|''shōnen manga]] magazine published in Japan by Shueisha under the "Jump" line of magazines. The first issue was released with a cover date of July 2, 1968, and it is still circulating. One of the longest-running manga magazines in Japan, it has a circulation of 2.8 million copies (2009). The chapters of series that run in Weekly Shōnen Jump are collected and published in tankōbon volumes under the "Jump Comics" imprint every two to three months. The manga series within the magazine target young male readers and tend to consist of a large number of action scenes and a fair amount of comedy. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure was originally serialized in Weekly Shōnen Jump from 1987'Note:' First issue was released in stores on December 2, 1986 - Weekly Shonen Jump #940 - No. 1-2, 1987 to 2004. In 2005, the series changed the magazine of its publication to Ultra Jump during the run of its seventh installment, Steel Ball Run. History Weekly Shōnen Jump was launched by Shueisha on July 2, 1968 to compete with the already-successful Weekly Shōnen Magazine and Weekly Shōnen Sunday. The Weekly Shōnen Jump's sister publication was a manga magazine called Shōnen Book, which was originally a male version of the short-lived shōjo manga anthology Shōjo Book. Prior to issue 20, Weekly Shōnen Jump was originally called simply Shōnen Jump as it was originally a semi-weekly magazine. In 1969, Shōnen Book ceased publication at which time Shōnen Jump became a weekly magazine and a new monthly magazine called Bessatsu Shōnen Jump was made to take Shōnen Book's place. This magazine was later rebranded as Monthly Shōnen Jump before eventually being discontinued and replaced by Jump Square. Gallery Weekly Shonen Jump Covers 1987-1990= Weekly Jump January 1 1987.jpg|January 1, 1987 Issue #1/2, Chapter 1 Weekly Jump January 15 1987.jpg|January 15, 1987 Issue #5, Chapter 3 Weekly Jump January 22 1987.jpg|January 22, 1987 Issue #6, Chapter 4 Weekly Jump July 20 1987.jpg|July 20, 1987 Issue #32, Chapter 30 Weekly Jump January 15 1988.jpg|January 15, 1988 Issue #5, Chapter 53 Weekly Jump January 22 1988.jpg|January 22, 1988 Issue #6, Chapter 54 Weekly Jump February 8 1988.jpg|February 8, 1988 Issue #9, Chapter 57 Weekly Jump March 7 1988.jpg|March 7, 1988 Issue #13, Chapter 61 Weekly Jump July 18 1988.jpg|July 18, 1988 Issue #32, Chapter 80 Weekly Jump July 25 1988.jpg|July 25, 1988 Issue #33, Chapter 81 Weekly Jump December 12 1988.jpg|December 12, 1988 Issue #53, Chapter 101 Weekly_Jump_Winter_Special_1988.jpg|Q1 1989, Weekly Shonen Jump Winter Special Issue Weekly Jump January 15 1989.jpg|January 15, 1989 Issue #3/4, Chapter 103 Weekly Jump January 22 1989.jpg|January 22, 1989 Issue #5/6, Chapter 104 Weekly Jump March 13 1989.jpg|March 13, 1989 Issue #13, Chapter 111 Weekly Jump May 1 1989.jpg|May 1, 1989 Issue #20, Chapter 118 Weekly Jump July 17 1989.jpg|July 17, 1989 Issue #31, Chapter 129 Weekly Jump August 21 1989.jpg|August 21, 1989 Issue #36, Chapter 134 Weekly Jump January 15 1990.jpg|January 15, 1990 Issue #5, Chapter 153 Weekly Jump January 22 1990.jpg|January 22, 1990 Issue #6, Chapter 154 Weekly Jump February 12 1990.jpg|February 12, 1990 Issue #9, Chapter 157 Weekly Jump July 16 1990.jpg|July 16, 1990 Issue #31, Chapter 178 Weekly Jump November 26 1990.jpg|November 26, 1990 Issue #50, Chapter 197 Weekly Jump December 17 1990.jpg|December 17, 1990 Issue #53, Chapter 200 |-| 1991-1995= Weekly Jump January 8 1991.jpg|January 8, 1991 Issue #3/4, Chapter 202 Weekly Jump January 21 1991.jpg|January 21, 1991 Issue #5, Chapter 203 Weekly Jump July 8 1991.jpg|July 8, 1991 Issue #29, Chapter 226 Weekly Jump July 23 1991.jpg|July 22, 1991 Issue #31, Chapter 228 Weekly Jump January 13 1992.jpg|January 13, 1992 Issue #3/4, Chapter 250 Weekly Jump January 20 1992.jpg|January 20, 1992 Issue #5, Chapter 251 Weekly Jump February 3 1992.jpg|February 3, 1992 Issue #7, Chapter 253 Weekly Jump March 16 1992.jpg|March 16, 1992 Issue #13, Chapter 259 Weekly Jump June 1 1992.jpg|June 1, 1992 Issue #24, Chapter 269 Weekly Jump August 3 1992.jpg|August 3, 1992 Issue #33, Chapter 278 Weekly Jump January 15 1993.jpg|January 15, 1993 Issue #3/4, Chapter 299 Weekly Jump January 25 1993.jpg|January 25, 1993 Issue #5/6, Chapter 300 Weekly Jump April 19 1993.jpg|April 19, 1993 Issue #18, Chapter 312 Weekly Jump January 1 1994.jpg|January 1, 1994 Issue #1, Chapter 345 Weekly Jump January 10 1994.jpg|January 10, 1994 Issue #3/4, Chapter 347 Weekly Jump January 18 1994.jpg|January 18, 1994 Issue #5/6, Chapter 348 Weekly Jump July 25 1994.jpg|July 25, 1994 Issue #32, Chapter 373 Weekly Jump January 10 1995.jpg|January 10, 1995 Issue #3/4, Chapter 395 Weekly Jump January 17 1995.jpg|January 17, 1995 Issue #5/6, Chapter 396 |-| 1996-2000= Weekly Jump January 10 1996.jpg|January 10, 1996 Issue #3/4, Chapter 443 Weekly Jump January 16 1996.jpg|January 16, 1996 Issue #5/6, Chapter 444 Weekly Jump February 5 1996.jpg|February 5, 1996 Issue #8, Chapter 445 Weekly Jump September 30 1996.jpg|September 30, 1996 Issue #42, Chapter 475 Weekly Jump December 19 1996.jpg|December 9, 1996 Issue #52, Chapter 485 Weekly Jump January 16 1997.jpg|January 16, 1997 Issue #5/6, Chapter 489 Weekly Jump March 10 1997.jpg|March 10, 1997 Issue #13, Chapter 496 Weekly Jump August 4 1997.jpg|August 4, 1997 Issue #34, Chapter 514 Weekly Jump October 27 1997.jpg|October 27, 1997 Issue #46, Chapter 524 Weekly Jump January 15 1998.jpg|January 15, 1998 Issue #4/5, Chapter 533 Weekly Jump January 26 1998.jpg|January 26, 1998 Issue #6, Chapter 534 Weekly Jump February 9 1998.jpg|February 9, 1998 Issue #9, Chapter 537 Weekly Jump January 15 1999.jpg|January 15, 1999 Issue #4/5, Chapter 581 Weekly Jump March 8 1999.jpg|March 8, 1999 Issue #13, Chapter 589 / Chapter 590 Weekly Jump June 7 1999.jpg|June 7, 1999 Issue #26 Weekly Jump January 1 2000.jpg|January 1, 2000 Issue #1, SO Chapter 1 EJUMPcover.png|January 18, 2000 E-Jump Issue Weekly Jump January 8 2000.jpg|January 8, 2000 Issue #2, SO Chapter 2 Weekly Jump January 10 2000.jpg|January 10, 2000 Issue #3/4, SO Chapter 3 Weekly Jump January 18 2000.jpg|January 18, 2000 Issue #5/6, SO Chapter 4 Weekly Jump March 6 2000.jpg|March 6, 2000 Issue #12, SO Chapter 10 Weekly Jump April 10 2000.jpg|April 10, 2000 Issue #17, SO Chapter 15 |-| 2001-2004= Weekly Jump January 10 2001.jpg|January 10, 2001 Issue #3/4, SO Chapter 51 Weekly Jump January 17 2001.jpg|January 17, 2001 Issue #5/6, SO Chapter 52 Weekly Jump February 5 2001.jpg|February 5, 2001 Issue #8, SO Chapter 54 Weekly Jump May 7 2001.jpg|May 7, 2001 Issue #21/22, SO Chapter 67 Weekly Jump June 18 2001.jpg|June 18, 2001 Issue #27, SO Chapter 72 Weekly Jump January 17 2002.jpg|January 17, 2002 Issue #4/5, SO Chapter 99 Weekly Jump January 23 2002.jpg|January 23, 2002 Issue #6/7, SO Chapter 100 Weekly Jump February 4 2002.jpg|February 4, 2002 Issue #8, SO Chapter 101 Weekly Jump January 22 2003.jpg|January 22, 2003 Issue #5, SO Chapter 145 Weekly Jump January 23 2003.jpg|January 23, 2003 Issue #6/7, SO Chapter 146 Weekly Jump March 3 2003.jpg|March 3, 2003 Issue #12, SO Chapter 151 Weekly Jump February 2 2004.jpg|February 2, 2004 Issue #8, SBR Chapter 1 Weekly Jump February 9 2004.jpg|February 9, 2004 Issue #9, SBR Chapter 2 Weekly Jump February 16 2004.jpg|February 16, 2004 Issue #10, SBR Chapter 3 Weekly Jump March 1 2004.jpg|March 1, 2004 Issue #12, SBR Chapter 5 / SBR Chapter 6 Akamaru Jump Aomaru April 1 2004.jpg|April 1, 2004 Akamaru Jump Special Issue, Aomaru, SBR Extra Chapter 1 Weekly Jump June 28 2004.jpg|June 28, 2004 Issue #29, SBR Chapter 12 Weekly Jump July 5 2004.jpg|July 5, 2004 Issue #30, SBR Chapter 13 Weekly Jump July 12 2004.jpg|July 12, 2004 Issue #31, SBR Chapter 14 Weekly Jump October 25 2004.jpg|October 25, 2004 Issue #46, SBR Chapter 22 Weekly Jump November 1 2004.jpg|November 1, 2004 Issue #47, SBR Chapter 23 |-| Other= Weekly_Jump_October_3_1983.jpg|October 3, 1983 Issue #42, Cool Shock B.T. Ch. 1 Weekly Jump October 10, 1983.jpg|October 10, 1983 Issue #43, Cool Shock B.T. Ch. 2 WSJAutumnSpecial.jpg|Q3 1985, Weekly Shonen Jump Autumn Special Issue Weekly Jump October 22 1984.jpg|October 22, 1984 Issue #45, Baoh Ch.1 Weekly Jump January 22 1985.jpg|January 22, 1985 Issue #6, Baoh Ch.12 Weekly Jump July 7 1997.jpg|July 7, 1997 Issue #30, Rohan Ep. 16 Weekly Jump August 4 2008.jpg|August 4, 2008 Issue #34, 1988-1998 Cover Weekly Jump October 22 2012.jpg|October 22, 2012 Issue #45, Rohan Ep. 5 Weekly Jump October 28 2013.jpg|October 28, 2013 Issue #46, Rohan Ep. 6 WSJ2018No13C.jpg|March 12, 2018 Issue #13, Rohan Ep. 9 Other WSJ 1997 13a.jpg|WSJ 1997 #13 Centerfold (Front) WSJ 1997 13B.jpg|WSJ 1997 #13 Centerfold (Back) EJumpAraki.png|E-Jump 2000 Araki goes to America Interview EJumpArakiAmerica2.png|E-Jump 2000 Araki goes to America Page 2 References Site Navigation Category:Manga